Light Sleeper
by Funky2882
Summary: Kitty has a bad dream but what does it mean? Will Kitty ever get her dream guy? Possible OC characters Rated T for possible future stuff.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** umm this is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me. I do not own anything about this. And if someone already did this sort of idea I'm sorry and if you ask I'll take it down.

This one takes place after X-2 because well I just hated the way X-3 went. And it's obviously about Kitty and bobby because they are adorable together.

This is just like an intro into the story. I really don't know where I'm gonna go with the plot but this could stand alone as a one shot so let me know if I should continue with this or leave it. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Kitty Pride dove to the left as a large piece of metal came flying at her face. As soon as she had her bearings again she was forced to the ground once more to avoid losing her head which is coincidently what she had been trying to do, stay calm that is.

"I swear to god! Someone help me out here!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs, but when she turned around no one was there.

"What happened to everyone? They were just here." Kitty had started muttering to herself and was worried.

All she could remember was that they were supposed to be fighting Magneto. For some reason he had attacked downtown alone so the X-Men were sent to stop him. But they had all disappeared, last time Kitty had checked, Rogue and Bobby were just to her right and Logan and Colossus were a head of her but staying to the left on the side of the street to avoid Magneto. Kitty herself was phasing between cars in the street and working her way toward Magneto but unfortunately for her, she was spotted.

"Crap!" Kitty yelled at herself in a loud whisper trying to stay calm but also trying to spot where any of her teammates may have vanished too.

While leaning with her back to a car she was scanning the storefronts to see if she saw anyone in them, even a civilian would do. Suddenly a strange feeling came over her, she didn't feel the car against her back anymore but Kitty had figured that because she was becoming so stressed out because there wasn't a single person around, alive or dead, it was her not being able to control her powers. Then it hit her, she felt the wind and that doesn't happen when phasing through things and as soon as she turned around she saw the vehicle that she had been leaning against coming straight at her and she screamed.

"KAT! KAT!" there was someone yelling for her but all Kitty Pryde could see was black and all she could feel was something solid in front of her and a throbbing pain in her nose.

"Huh! What! What happened?" Kitty jolted up and was squirming on the floor all tangled up in blankets from her bead.

"You were having a nightmare." Bobby was kneeling next to her as she sat on the floor of her room drenched in sweat.

"I was?" It was more of a statement to herself so that she could calm down then a question but Bobby answered her nonetheless.

"You were, but it's over, you're okay now."


	2. Things to Come

**A/N:** I felt like continuing and seeing where this goes so here is chapter 2. It's a direct continuation from where the last chapter left off and I promise my chapters will be getting longer as I get more comfortable with the story and writing in general. :-D

_Italics thoughts_

Also I don't own anything. That covers this chapter, last chapter, and every chapter for the rest of the story.

* * *

"There you go Kitty."

"Thanks Bobby. I can't believe I actually fell out of my bed." Kitty managed to say without sounding completely pathetic. She was blushing so bad that her normally pale face looked like a beat; she just hoped he wouldn't notice or say anything.

"No problem Kitty. Try and get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later."

"Later."

Kitty smiled to herself as she watched Bobby leave the room. She couldn't believe that she had made such a fool out of herself for falling out of bed. Then she drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep that would last the rest of the night. Lucky for her she didn't see what happened to Bobby ran after he had shut off her light and closed the door behind him or she may well have been even more embarrassed at causing such a commotion.

"_Bobby." _It was Professor Xavier talking to Bobby using his powers.

"_Yes Professor?"_

"_I was wondering if Kitty is alright. Her mind was screaming for help quite loudly and it woke me up."_

"_Yea Professor, she said she just had a nightmare and fell out of bed is all, which is what I assume the loud thump was that woke me up."_

"_Okay thank you Bobby. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Alright 'night professor."_

Dr. Xavier made his way back to his room and went to sleep figuring he could check in with Kitty to make sure that she was alright sometime tomorrow.

* * *

Kitty's day had been going fairly well she spent most of it daydreaming in class about last night. She had always thought Bobby was cute but she was Rogue's and she knew that. But it wasn't like they were married; besides she thought that Bobby looked absolutely gorgeous when he wasn't wearing a shirt. She felt a little guilty about it but she just thought _"Hey I'm allowed to dream aren't I?"_

It wasn't until lunch when things started to get a little sour. It mostly started with Kitty destroying the bagel that she was going to have by burning it to a crisp. So Kitty sat down and started munching away at her black and crumbly bagel when Rogue came strolling through the door.

"Mey ogue" It was all Kitty had managed to say with a disgustingly burned bagel in her mouth but Rogue still managed to understand her.

"Hey Kitty." Rogue's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What's 'ammater Rogue?"

"Nothing you could help me with Pryde." Rogue stormed out of the kitchen after only a few minutes but not before grabbing a salad out of the refrigerator.

"Well that was strange" Kitty said to herself. Normally only the person that called Kitty by her last name was Logan. After realizing that she wasn't going to be able to eat an entire burned bagel with out a drink Kitty got and went to get aw soda from the fridge. Returning to her seat she opened the soda can which immediately began to bubble and fizz out and all over her.

Kitty immediately jumped up and cleaned up the mess that was all over the floor and table. Afterwards she headed straight for her room so that she could change. But while running up the stairs with her head down looking at the stairs so she wouldn't trip up them she managed to run into something or more accurately someone.

"Hey Kitty."

"Hi Bobby."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bobby what?" He looked kind of sad and Kitty wanted to know because frankly she didn't like to see anybody sad especially Bobby who she has had the hots for since before Rogue had come to Xavier's.

"It's about Rogue. She's upset with me and I have no clue why. I just saw her eating a salad outside in the garden so I went to sit down with her and said hi. And she just looked at me and gave me dirty look and told me to jump off a cliff, picked up her salad and walked away."

"Oh. I'm sorry Bobby I have no clue why but she seemed upset when I saw her get her salad out of the fridge, but if you'll excuse me I need to go change because I managed to spill soda all over myself."

"Hahaha. I'm sorry but that's funny Kat."

"Yea I bet it is. See you later." Kitty was starting to blush again. It was the second time in less than a day that she managed to make a fool out of herself in front of Bobby.

"Later Kat"

After she got upstairs into her room and closed the door she started laughing hysterically at her own lameness.

"_Nice one Kitty being uber lame twice in one day. You're on a roll maybe you'll choke at dinner or maybe someone will tell a joke and you'll spit out you're food all over the table. What fun that would be._ "

"_Sorry to interrupt you're planning session for what you're going to do at dinner but I need to speak to you."_

"_Okay Professor I'll be down in a minute. I need to finish change out of my disgusting clothes."_

Kitty, after putting on something comfortable to wear, headed downstairs to go see the Professor but for what she didn't know.


	3. An Off Day

**A/N:** so after rereading some of my previous chapters I realized they are full of mistakes which is cause I don't have a beta. Any way when I finish this story I'll go back and replace the messed up chapters. Here's another chapter takes place immediately after the last one. Like wow you're lucky2 Chapters in one day this one is slightly shorter than the last though. Hope you enjoy and leave me a review if you like it enough.

* * *

"Hello Kitty."

"Hi Professor."

"Why don't you have a seat?"

"Sure." Kitty made her way over to the chair that was opposite Professor Xavier and his desk which he was sitting behind.

"Now Kitty I want you to explain to me the dream that you had last night. I know it may be and most likely is nothing but in a place like this you can never be too sure."

"Well, it started out like a normal day. Everyone was in class trying really hard to not pay attention but then Logan came around and pulled us older kids out of the classes and we were 'inducted' into the X-Men to go and stop Magneto who was terrorizing the city by himself." Kitty really didn't want to finish because to her it seemed like such a terrible excuse for a nightmare and it really wasn't worth the time to have the Professor attempt to analyze what it could mean.

"Go on Kitty. I assure you there is nothing stupid about you're dream and I just want to be careful like I said earlier it is most likely nothing but being in a place such as this you should never take chances. So please finish your story."

"Okay. We were dropped off while the others went to park the X-Jet sort of like it was a car. I know it's stupid but that's what happened and me, Logan, Bobby, Marie, and Peter were heading up a street toward Magneto and all of a sudden they were gone and so was everyone else. I was alone and Magneto hit me in the face with a car." Kitty barely managed to get the last part out with out laughing because once she had said it because it sounded completely absurd.

"And then that is when you woke up?"

"Yeah."

"Alright Kitty you can go to class now."

"'Kay Professor I'll see you later."

Kitty left Professor Xavier's office and headed off towards her next class. She just need to turn a corridor and then three rooms down would be her math class but she heard yelling coming from the garden through an open window. From the tone of the voices Kitty would have assumed it was Logan having an argument with Ms. Munroe. She figured she would take a peek to see if it was anything important. She was so interested in what she might find out about what the X-Men are doing that she completely forgot that Logan would have been able to smell her and know she was there.

It didn't matter though because when she got to the window to take a look outside she was so surprised at who was arguing that she let out an audible gasp and had to duck out of sight because the two individuals outside had heard her.

"Listen Bobby I know what you're up to!"

"What! What am I up to Rogue? I haven't done anything!"

"Don't lie to me Bobby I saw you!"

"Saw me what-"

Kitty missed the rest of the argument because as her luck would have it the person that she originally thought was having an argument came up behind her.

"Is it interesting kid?"

"OH!" Kitty for the second time made a loud gasping noise that cause the two outside to stop talking temporarily

"Come on" Logan whispered as he grabbed Kitty to take her to class and make sure she didn't make anymore detours. "Ya know it's not polite to be eavesdropping on people"

"No offense but when have you ever been worried about being polite?"

"Kid, I'd be careful if I were you. It was wrong and you know it besides the Professor knows what you're up to and he asked me to make sure you get to class."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I heard someone arguing and I thought it might have been about something important, like something to do with the X-Men so I went to see if I could here anything."

"Well it wasn't and you're not in the X-Men you're too young"

"But I'm not! Me and Peter Defended the mansion when it was attacked, we got the kids to safety, but no we can't be X-Men because we're too young but storm and Bobby can because they ended up being with you for what ever happened while you guys were gone."

"You may have a point kid but either way now is neither the time nor the place and I'm not even the person to talk to about it and you need to get back to class."

"Alright."

The rest of the day sort of just ended it was as if Kitty was in a daze with her eyes glazed over thinking about what had gone on today. But it wasn't until she was sitting up fairly late on her computer that it hit her what Bobby and Rogue were arguing about.

"_Could it have been me?"_

Kitty got excited for a moment but then got even more sad than she was before her revelation

"_Bobby would never like me. Rogue shouldn't be worried honestly who would like me I'm just little Kitty Pryde and I'm a dork it's 11:50 at night and I'm typing a fanfiction story. God I'm such a loser."_

Kitty decided to stop her current activity and sulked over to her bed to attempt and have a normal nights sleep.


	4. Sinking Ship

**A/N: This chapters basically a fluff/relationship one no real action. That's for next chapter. But I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

The days following what Kitty referred to as her 'fiasco day', which she completely blamed on that nightmare she had, had returned to some semblance of what was normal at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. Some things however had not returned to normal and it was hard to ignore. Bobby and Rogue were always walking on eggshells when around each other and Kitty couldn't help but feel guilty about it. To her it seemed kind of self-centered to assume that they were fighting about how much time Bobby has been spending with Kitty but she was hoping, which is why she felt guilty.

Friday night and no plans. "Wow." Was all Kitty could say when she realized that she hasn't done anything a normal kid would call fun on a weekend in a very long time. Figuring nothing was going on she settled down on her bed and began doing her homework for the weekend. She didn't get very far before being interrupted by a commotion going on in the room next to hers.

"For cryin' out loud Bobby! You just don't get it do you?"

"What's there to get? You want to stay in and do nothing and I want to go out and do something fun."

"That's just it! You assume spending time alone with me is going to be boring! It's like you don't care about me at all!"

This was getting good Kitty had her ear pressed up against the wall listening intently to the couple arguing in the next room.

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Really then how come you've been spending most of you're time with HER! I've seen you two getting awfully cozy!"

This statement made Kitty lean into her wall even more intently and she started to phase through without even noticing but fortunately she caught herself before she landed on Bobby's floor and was seen.

"Not this again."

"You know what Bobby if you aren't going to take this seriously I don't know what I'm doing here!"

"Rogue don't…" Bobby was pleading for her to not leave, although he really wasn't sure why.

Kitty pulled away from the wall and she could here feet stomping down the hallway out side of her room. She cracked her door open and looked down the hall just in time to see Rogue round the corner heading for her own room and then hear her door slam shut about 10 seconds later. Kitty was about to leave her room to go see how Bobby was feeling but then it occurred to her that if she showed up so soon it would have been quite obvious that she had been eavesdropping on them. So after about 10 minutes of just sitting on her bed thinking about what she would say to Bobby when she went in there Kitty finally stood up and walked out of her room.

Kitty slowly walked up to Bobby's door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Bobby sounded kind of down.

"Hey Bobby"

"Hey Kitty." He glanced up from staring at the floor.

"You okay?"

"Kind of? I guess… I don't know. I think me and Rogue just broke up."

"I'm sorry." She really was but at the same time she was also excited. After sitting down on the bed next to him he shifted uncomfortably and continued to stare at the floor.

"I don't know she seemed to think that I am interested in another girl."

"Are you?" Kitty asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I don't know, kind of. Me and Rogue have been drifting apart ever since Jean died. I can't really explain it."

"Well how do you feel about her?"

"Well I think I like her. I mean she is my friend but I think I want to be a little more."

"I wasn't talking about me Bobby I was talking about Rogue." Kitty said with out even realizing what she had just implied.

"Oh, Rogue well I still love her but I think it's more of a brotherly way? We've never been able to actually touch so, wait what did you say?" It had finally caught up with Bobby what Kitty had just said.

Kitty realizing what she had actually said and that Bobby had noticed it too, stood up and phased through the wall into her room looking even redder than she had when she fell out of bed. Hold her face in her hands lying on her bed Kitty could not believe what she had just said to Bobby. Actually she couldn't believe half of the things that had happened to her lately. No, scratch that, it was more than half. So many strange things had happened in the past week and it all had started with her dream. The Professor had said that it was nothing but now Kitty was starting to think that it might be more than coincidence.

Bobby just stared at the wall after kitty had left his room through the wall. It was her that he was talking about but he couldn't believe that she actually had assumed it was her. Was she really that self-centered? Or had she just been hoping and slipped. Either way she had been embarrassing herself in front of him a lot lately and he figured that he'd at least let her have a nights sleep and time to think about what she was going to say for herself, after all he was a gentleman.


	5. A Plane Ride

**A/N: I've got a lot goin on right now but a week isn't bad for an update. More angsty action stuff happening not just fluff enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting down on her bed Kitty thought back on what has happened over the week and came to the conclusion that she had an inability to not make a fool out of herself when she was near Bobby. She decided that she would push it out of her mind for now and try and get some sleep. She'd deal with it in the morning.

It was a fairly slow Tuesday everything was relaxed and every time Kitty had seen Bobby he had acted like nothing had happened the night before. This was unexpected she was expecting things to be awkward between them until they actually had a chance to talk but his whole laid-back attitude was throwing her off and making her wonder.

It was at that time when Kitty heard Professor Xavier's voice in her head.

"_I want all X-Men ready to go and at the X-Jet in 20 minutes. Kitty, Peter, you're both coming along you'll find suits have been placed in your closets."_

Hearing this Kitty jumped out of her seat grabbed her things and exited the room as fast as possible. Upon opening her closet Kitty found what appeared to be a black outfit made of what seemed to be leather. After throwing on her suit which had fit her perfectly she ran to the elevator and hit the button to go to the basement. Everyone was getting on the plane while Logan, Professor Xavier, and Storm were checking the X-jet to make sure that everything was ready to go.

Kitty had never actually ridden in the X-Jet before and she was pretty nervous. It must have been obvious because it was still several minutes before they would leave when Kurt looked over at her and said

"Don't be nervous. It's not that scary."

"I'm not nervous."

"Then why are you phased halfway through your chair and biting your nails?"

"Oh"

Out of nowhere while Kitty was already embarrassed for being so nervous a very familiar voice came from behind her.

"Relax Kat. It'll be fine." It was Bobby. Hearing his voice made her face flush a lot, and boy was she glad he was behind her and not able to see. She could swear that every time she talked to Bobby he made her blush in different a different shade of red.

It few seconds later Logan came up the stairs on to the X-Jet followed by Professor Xavier on the lift.

"Everyone bucked in?"

"Yep."

"'Kay, just makin' sure don't want nobody fallin' out of there seat and getting hurt before we even get there."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Can't tell ya that."

"Awe come on Logan."

"Nope. It's up to the Professor. Now stop whinin' I gotta go sit down."

Kitty was still holding on to her seat for dear life during take off despite the fact that it was a smooth take off and you could barely tell the X-Jet was moving. After Kitty had opened her eyes to see if they had even taken off, they widened and Kitty was confused and scared.

She was all alone. Again.

"This can't be happening, this cant' be happening. I must be dreaming. But if I knew if I was dreaming wouldn't I wake up?"

"It's possible."

"Jean? But, But you're dead." Kitty was in complete shock. Jean was standing in the cockpit door looking exactly like she did the last time Kitty had seen her.

"I have something to show you so sit down and enjoy the ride."

The 'ride' as Jean or who appeared to be Jean was taking what seemed to Kitty to be several hours. It didn't help that she wouldn't talk to Kitty or answer any of her questions which were running through Kitty's mind the whole time like: Where was everyone? Where were they going? When would they get there? Who was flying the X-Jet? It was the last one that concerned her the most because she was afraid that they would crash.

After what felt like forever Jean spoke up. "Come over here."

Kitty walked over to the door on the side of the X-Jet where Jean was standing.

"Grab something and hang on."

"Why?"

Kitty hardly had any chance but managed to grab a hold of a bar on the lining of the door before Jean unceremoniously tore the door from its hinges and let it go flying into the air.

"Look down!"

"What is it?" It was hard to hear over the roaring wind.

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know! The ocean?"

"No! Think smaller!"

"A lake?"

"Yes!"

"Why a lake?"

"It's Alkali Lake."

"So? What's the deal about it."

Kitty waited for a response, but there was none. She asked again and still there was no response. So she turned around to see if Jean was still there and as soon as she did she was falling. 20,000 feet up. Barely able to breathe but still screaming at the top of her lungs. After a minute Kitty resigned her self to the fact that she would eventaually make a cartoon splat on the ground, not even her phasing abilities could save her now. Her momentum would carry her too far underground. She'd never been phased that long and if she rematerialized while in rock, well she didn't want to think about it. The ground was coming closer, except it wasn't ground exactly, it was the lake. Closer and closer the water seemed to be getting bigger by the second. She tried to cover her face with her hands knowing that it really wouldn't do anything to help her but made her feel better as she was preparing to become flat. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the water. Kitty felt a sharp pain and then everything was black.

* * *

A/N: Yea a cliff hanger. Deal with it. 


	6. Wake up!

"Kitty. Kitty. Kitty. Wake up Kitty."

The only sound to escape from Kitty's mouth was a groan as if to tell everyone to leave her alone. After appearing to finally slip into unconsciousness she was telepathically carried by Professor Xavier to the X-Men infirmary below the school in order to recover.

All the X-Men knew what had happened to Kitty Pryde but all they told the younger kids at the institute was that Kitty had come down with something and was not feeling well, which for all intents and purposes was not a lie, it was just really, really vague. And it wasn't until several days after Kitty's Plane incident that she was finally awake.

Kitty had woken up, she tired to open her eyes but she was unable to. She had immediately started to panic but she heard Professor Xavier telling her to relax.

"Kitty, calm down. You had quite an accident a few days ago; for a little bit we weren't sure if you would ever get better."

"_Great!_" Kitty thought feeling exhausted. "_What happened? How long will it take for me to get better?_"

"Don't worry about it Kitty just try and get some rest you'll be informed about what happened when you're better."

"_Alright Professor_" Kitty thought she was exhausted from merely thinking and if she had been able to probably would have yawned before falling back to sleep.

It wasn't until a few days later that Kitty had been able to open her eyes and sit up in bed. Professor Xavier had come down to see her and answer her questions.

"What happened Professor?"

"We aren't entirely sure Kitty, but Kurt said that you had closed your eyes during take off and started mumbling to yourself. He couldn't hear you and assumed that you were just reassuring yourself. But then you started screaming and we all heard that. You then phased through then X-Jet and hit the pavement pretty hard we were about 20 feet up you're lucky nothing was broken."

"Oh." was all Kitty had managed to get out.

"What I need is for you to tell me exactly what happened after you had closed your eyes."

"It's a bit hard to explain couldn't you just like read my mind or something?"

"I could but in your weakened condition it would not be the best idea, you could wind up in a coma."

"How long before I'm considered healthy again and able to go back to taking classes and stuff?"

"You seem to be recovering quite quickly but it is best that you spend the next week in your room taking it easy, just to be on the safe side."

And it was at this point that Kitty was moved from the infirmary upstairs to her room. She had complained the whole way up there about having to spend the next week in her room alone but as soon as the door to her room was opened she shut up and went and lied down on her bed. Next to her bed on the night stand there was a vase of flowers with a card resting in front of it.

"Awe." It was a get well card from Bobby. In Kitty's opinion it really was sweet and despite their previous encounters she was really looking forward to seeing him again and really could not wait to get out of her room, the idea of spending a week in it did not sound appealing to her in the slightest.

After attempting to start some of her make up homework which lasted all of about ten minutes Kitty decided to settle in and watch herself some good ole television. After what seemed to be the tenth episode of the Brady Bunch that Kitty had seen so was starting to freak out.

"I need to get out of here and do something! And it hasn't even been a day! I can't spend another four like this!"

Judging by her clock Kitty figured that everyone would be in class right now so she phased her way down to the kitchen in order to grab a bite to eat. Kitty was in the middle of gathering up some turkey and mayonnaise so that she could have a turkey sandwich when she heard someone coughing behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be upstairs in bed; resting?"

"Yes Ms. Munroe, but you see I got hungry and I figured everyone was busy so I thought that I'd come down here and make myself a sandwich."

"Yes I can see that but the fact remains that you came very close to dying young lady. Now get up stairs I'll finish this for you and bring it up."

"Yes Ms. Munroe." Kitty didn't see the point in arguing and after all she was going to get a turkey sandwich hand delivered to her, in bed.

When the sandwich did arrive it didn't taste as good as she had hoped. There wasn't enough mayonnaise, Kitty liked to slop it on even if she knew it wasn't good for her. To her mayo was like ketchup it was a miracle condiment it could go onto pretty much ever single type of food there was. Obviously there were exceptions like ice cream and cereal but other than that the options are pretty much limitless.

A knock on Kitty's door dragged her back to reality.

"Come in"

"Hey Kitty."

"Hey Bobby."

"How are you?"

"Well considering I almost died, according to Ms. Munroe that is, I'm fine."

"That's good. Did you get my card?"

"Yes I did. I thought it was adorable."

"I assume that's a good thing."

"Yes it is."

"Oh okay I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"I loved it. And why don't you sit down so you're not standing in the doorway."

"Sure."

"So how have things been with out me?"

"Those of us who actually knew what happened were pretty worried and we kind of haven't been doing so well in our classes over the past few days. But other than that; the younger kids that is we just told them you were sick they weren't as worried as us."

"Awe that's sweet."

"I guess."

"So what happened after I managed to nearly execute myself did you guys go on the mission?"

"We did but it was a wild goose chase so it doesn't matter. I really should be going though it's about time for dinner. I'll bring up something for you."

"Okay Bobby. And could you bring some ketchup?"

"Sure. I'll see you later Kitty."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so i've run into a plot wall. I have no clue where to go from here. I really wishI had planned this story out from the beginning but I didn't. I'm open to some suggestions, although I do have a general place I want to arrive at I have no clue about how to get there. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and word wise it is the longest to date.**ALSO**: I'd like to thank all of you who take the time to review. They're what keep me going. and being an author I really see how wonderful they are and I promise to review more things I read.


End file.
